lost
by TEAM SOPHIE
Summary: "WILL WE BE HATED OR LOVED?" a character freeverse collection. [warnings: angst and depression are prominent; completed]
1. i d e n t i t y

_word count: 413 (haha, i can write_ _ **sooo**_ _much))_

 _{note: i_ _ **do**_ _actually have proper grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.}_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

 _oh, silly boy,_

 _ **you don't know who you are**_ _._

 _you hide behind various masks,_

 _don't know where to begin._

 _ **you silly, silly thing**_ _._

 _.._

 _haha, you laugh,_

 _you smile,_

 _but inwardly,_

 _you_ _ **bleed**_ _._

 _even you don't know who the real you is._

 _.._

 _i_

 _d_

 _e_

 _n_

 _t_

i

t

y

 _it's a very complicated thing._

 _see, it's hard to act_

 _ **when you don't know who you are.**_

 _silly, you're dumb,_

 _can't you see?_

 _ **you're not fooling anyone.**_

 _.._

 _lies, lies, lies,_

 _baby, you just cannot stop._

 _pretending that's reality?_

 _ **ha, that's cheap**_ _._

 _you think people believe that old,_

 _store-spun lie?_

 _that you're really okay?_

 _that you're not dying inside?_

 _ **nice try.**_

 _.._

 _I  
D  
E  
N  
T  
I  
T  
Y,_

 _do you really know what that is?_

 _you hide behind so many emotions,_

 _it's really hard to tell._

 _.._

 _you think you'll get the girl?_

 _silly boy,_

 _you're_ _ **so so**_ _wrong._

 _you see,_

 _once you_ _ **turn your back,**_

 _she's gone._

 _you've lost her._

 _buh-bye, lover boy._

 _.._

 _can you you even see me?_

 _do you even know?_

 _how_ _ **much**_ _you've lost inside?_

 _how deep you've gotten yourself?_

 _.._

 _you. are. drowning._

 _in loss, in hate, in pain._

 _is something_

 _you can only have_

 _once you_

 _ **know**_

 _ **what**_

 _ **it**_

 _ **is.**_

 _.._

 _e_

 _m_

 _o_

 _t_

 _i_

 _o_

 _n,_

 _oh, it's such a scary thing,_

 _can't tell what you really want,_

 _what you're gonna get,_

 _ **what you really are.**_

 _.._

 _learn it,_

 _get your act together,_

 _find out your true identity._

 _stop being dumb,_

 _stop_ _ **playing around,**_

 _you know something's wrong inside._

 _fix it,_

 _fix that aching, gaping hole,_

 _only you can learn what you really feel,_

 _and what you're actually made of._

 _.._

 _oh, you silly, silly, child,_

 _you naughty thing,_

 _don't know when to cut it out,_

 _ **you just keep playing the charade.**_

 _.._

 _she knows,_

 _ **she can see what's really in you**_ _,_

 _but she can't help._

 _no, baby,_

 _that's what you're supposed to do._

 _.._

 _ **learn**_

 _who you are_ ,

 _otherwise identity_

 _is going to become a crisis._

 _.._

 _I  
D  
E_

 _N_

 _T  
I  
T  
Y._

 _find yourself._

 _or get lost in the illusion._

 _.._

r

e

m

e

m

b

e

r

 _who you really,_ _ **truly**_ _are._

 _{end}_


	2. s h a d o w s

_(a/n: wow, two updates in one day? it might be three updates. or four._

 _i am doing an angst poem for each kotlc character.)_

 _word count: 566_

 _{note: i_ _ **do**_ _actually have proper grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.}_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

 _it's a hard knock life,_

 _isn't it?_

 _shameful parents,_

 _shameful life._

 _ **only**_ _thing you've got_

 _is your twinnie._

 _.._

 _O_

 _O  
P  
S,_

 _too late,_

 _spoke too soon._

 _now she's gone_ _ **too**_ _,_

 _banished to exilium,_

 _but wait—_

 _what are_ _ **you**_ _doing?_

 _going with her?_

 _ah, i see._

 _tryna be the hero,_

 _but the hero is a_ _ **fool.**_

 _don't worry—_

 _the shadows will watch over you._

 _.._

 _misfit,_

 _ **finally earned your title.**_

 _unfit,_

 _too dangerous for society!_

 _oh dear, oh dear,_

 _you're going to be_ _ **homeless**_ _!_

' _at least,' you say,_

' _it's better than home.'_

 _but oh, my dear,_

 _you are_ _ **so so wrong.**_

 _.._

 _S  
H  
A  
D  
O  
W  
S,_

 _they take over your life._

 _that's all you've got—_

 _your powers and your twinnie._

 _get suspicious,_

 _don't trust_ _ **anyone.**_

 _.._

 _jealous?_

 _don't be!_

 _you're the king of the unworthy!_

 _you lead the school_

 _ **for misfits**_ _.._

 _i see._

 _you're the top,_

 _you're the boss,_

 _ **but your heart is on the floor.**_

 _it's too crushed,_

 _to be repaired,_

 _you're too_

 _B  
I  
T  
T  
E  
R_

 _.._

 _look, can't you be like linhnie?_

 _can't you see how good she is?_

 _all the rejection she's received,_

 _but she does fine._

 _but you?_

 _oh, you, well,_

 _ **you're a different person.**_

 _shadows cover your reflection,_

 _blocking out your soul._

 _only room to love one person,_

 _no one else matters._

 _.._

 _S  
H  
A  
T  
T  
E  
R._

 _shatter that hope._

 _never,_

 _never coming back._

 _you are too bitter,_

 _too sad,_

 _too scared._

 _oh!_

 _yes!_

 _ **scared.**_

 _ **you are scared.**_

 _.._

 _the shadows make you look scary,_

 _make you look cool._

 _but inside you're one_

 _hot mess._

 _sister can't help you,_

 _you're too deep in bitterness._

 _soul is rotten,_

 _dead,_

 _all hope is_

 _ **beaten to a pulp.**_

 _.._

 _shadows can help you,_

 _shadows are disguises._

 _you know that—_

 _ **look how much you've been lying.**_

 _too scared to reveal_

 _what you really are._

 _how you really feel._

 _.._

 _siblings stay together,_

 _but sacrifices are hard._

 _not for you—_

 _it's_ _ **too easy.**_

 _your whole life_

 _ **sucks.**_

 _so when you get a chance to leave,_

 _ **TAKE IT.**_

 _.._

 _shadows mask your soul,_

 _give you the comfort you need._

 _shadows are masks,_

 _they hide every being of you._

 _shadows make you wary,_

 _but what's wrong with being careful?_

 _no,_ _ **you're wrong.**_

 _you're too overprotective._

 _.._

 _suspicious, suspicious,_

 _you're all suspicious._

 _everyone_

 _you_

 _see_

 _is_

 _not_

 _good._

 _they're all black in heart_

 _and black in soul._

 _you can never trust them,_

 _ **no, you really can't!**_

 _.._

 _save yourself_

 _B_

 _E  
F  
O  
R  
E  
you break yourself._

 _.._

 _don't you see?_

 _can't you tell?_

 _your shadows will be the death of you!_

 _they hide too much._

 _they are too_

 _too…_

 _T  
O  
O_

 _ **strong.**_

 _yes, that's the word._

 _if you hide too long in the shadows,_

 _where will you find yourself?_

 _.._

 _{end}_

 _(a/n: stay tuned for the rest of the poems! i've got all the titles planned out:_

 _sophie: experiment_

 _fitz: golden_

 _biana: beauty_

 _linh: temptation_

 _dex: misfit_

 _buh-bye for now)_


	3. e x p e r i m e n t

_word count: 572_

 _{note: i_ _ **do**_ _actually have proper grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.}_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

 _pretty girl,_

 _you are a freak._

 _simply an experiment._

 _at least they didn't fail._

 _oh wait._

 _did they?_

 _.._

 _never mind,_

 _you try to forget,_

 _all the hurtful things they said._

 _but honey,_

 _with those brown eyes,_

 _ **they will never stop.**_

 _.._

 _sorry for the depression check,_

 _but sweetie,_

 _ **it's true.**_

 _five abilities,_

 _brown eyes,_

 _allergy,_

 _no one's_ _ **ever**_ _heard of those before._

 _are you_ _ **sure**_ _you're_

 _N  
O  
R  
M  
A  
L_

 _?_

 _.._

 _don't cry,_

 _at least you have_ _ **friends.**_

 _at least you've got people_

 _who_ _ **care**_ _about you._

 _.._

 _simply an_

 _E  
X  
P  
E  
R  
I  
M  
E  
N  
T,_

 _ **not a normal child.**_

 _sure, she's got the pretty looks,_

 _but pretty is as pretty does._

 _.._

 _freak. unnormal. lab experiment._

 _technically,_ _ **all of those are true.**_

 _sophie, sweetie, don't deny it,_

 _you_ _ **know**_ _that's really you._

 _.._

 _and don't get me started_

 _on that sickening love triangle._

 _ **or should i call it a square?**_

 _don't_ _ **pretend**_ _you don't know._

 _silly, you can't be_

 _oblivious._

 _it's really not part of you._

 _.._

 _ **experiment,**_

 _ **is that really all to you?**_

 _are you just a little freak,_

 _too weak to stand up to bullies?_

 _ **really?**_

 _ **that's dumb.**_

 _if you can face the neverseen,_

 _ **why can't you face a couple of bullies?**_

 _.._

 _powerful._

 _power_

 _courses through your veins._

 _y'know, the neverseen_

 _wants you._

 _recruitment is easy,_

 _just say_ _**yes**_ _,_

 _but no,_

 _you can't do it._

 _ **you can't leave your friends.**_

 _well,_ _ **he's**_ _done it,_

 _and you two are pretty tight,_

 _so why can't you?_

 _oh, that's right._

 _ **the neverseen doesn't really want you.**_

 _they_ _ **want**_ _you_

 _D_

 _E  
A  
D._

 _.._

 _special child,_

 _oh yes,_

 _you are one heck of a teenager._

 _you can do practically_

 _ **what everyone else can't.**_

 _.._

 _but then, again,_

 _i thought you_ _ **didn't like**_ _attention._

 _oh?_

 _you_ _ **don't?**_

 _ha-ha, i was right!_

 _but people are_

 _A  
L  
W  
A  
Y  
S  
going to stare._

 _it's not your fault,_

 _it_ _ **honestly**_ _isn't,_

 _it's_ _ **your creator's fault.**_

 _mr. forkle?_

 _who's he?_

 _nothing but an itty-bitty tree._

 _he's_ _ **gone.**_

 _just_

 _A  
C  
C  
E  
P  
T _

_it._

 _.._

 _E  
X  
P  
E  
R  
I  
M  
E  
N  
T,_

 _ **the stress you go through is unimaginable.**_

 _the toughness inside you is_

 _G  
R  
O  
W  
I  
N  
G._

 _you can be invincible,_

 _ **you can beat the world,**_

 _all you have to do is_

 _ **believe.**_

 _stop caring_

 _what other people think._

 _find what belongs to you…_

 _ **and take it back.**_

 _.._

 _E_

 _X  
P  
E  
R  
I  
M  
E  
N  
T,_

 _they laugh, they say._

 _ **now, when exactly are you going to stand up to them?**_

 _oh, stop being a_

 _C  
O  
W  
A  
R  
D,_

 _you know you have it in you._

 _i know you do._

 _ **we know you do.**_

 _stand up,_

 _rise from the ashes,_

 _ **only take what will build you up,**_

 _not make that knot in your ribs tighter._

 _.._

 _S  
T  
A  
N  
D _

_up to the bullies._

 _ **DO IT.**_

 _i dare you._

 _.._

 _E  
X  
P  
E  
R  
I  
M  
E  
N  
T, _

_huh?_

 _well, soph, show 'em who you_ _ **really**_ _are._

 _a miracle._

 _a_

 _M  
I  
R  
A  
C  
L  
E._

 _ **that's what you are.**_

 _.._

 _{end}_


	4. g o l d e n

_word count: 464_

 _{note: i_ _ **do**_ _actually have proper grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.}_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

 _golden child, golden world_

 _golden looks, golden personality_

 _ **no flaws,**_

 _no fights,_

 _no_

 _P  
R  
O  
B  
L  
E  
M  
S,_

 _y' see, you're the golden child,_

 _ **nothing bad ever happens to you.**_

…

 _i seem to be speaking too soon, don't I?_

 _in one day you're father's_ _**gone.**_

 _the next year your brother is gone, too._

 _then your best friend._

 _ **who's next?**_

 _sophie?_

 _ **boy, i sure hope not.**_

 _we know you like her too much to let her go._

…

 _arrogance runs in the family line._

 _you're egotistical._

 _selfish._

 _you never see the problems._

 _ **your life is too perfect.**_

 _do you ever see what goes on_

 _in the_

 _ **real world?**_

 _do you even know what_

 _R  
E  
A  
L_

 _is?_

…

 _G_

 _O_

 _L_

 _D_

 _E_

 _N,_

 _means you get the girl._

 _but what happens_

 _ **when squares start to form?**_

 _hmmm?_

 _you know that your best friend likes her,_

 _and maybe,_

 _ **just maybe,**_

 _she likes him more._

 _ **how does it feel to be rejected, fitzy boy?**_

…

 _j_

 _e_

 _a_

 _l_

 _o_

 _u_

 _s_

 _y,_

 _makes you green._

 _we know you're jealous._

 _you think that_

 _ **she likes him better.**_

…

 _g_

 _o_

 _l_

 _d_

 _e_

 _n,_

 _how's life?_

 _you go from perfect child, perfect world,_

 _ **to broken child, broken world.**_

 _it's all her fault._

 _ **shouldn't she be exiled?**_

 _oh, but that's right._

 _ **you like her too much to let her come to any harm.**_

…

 _crushes get in the way_

 _of getting a job_ _ **done**_ _,_

 _crushes make you vulnerable and weak._

 _ **you don't want to be vulnerable, do you?**_

 _your heart is out in the open,_

 _ready to be accepted—_

 _ **or crushed.**_

 _but what will happen_

 _ **if she crushes your heart?**_

 _and chooses_ _ **him**_ _?_

…

 _A  
N  
G  
E  
R,_

 _it's an issue._

 _ **see, you get too angry,**_

 _you can't control yourself._

 _you break stuff._

 _hurt people._

 _ **remember what happened**_

 _ **with little miss f?**_

…

 _control yourself._

 _ **get it together.**_

 _where is the real you?_

 _ **where is the boy**_

 _who is willing to save the world?_

…

 _golden prisons._

 _you are stuck._

 _ **buried.**_

 _you can't get out of your perfect world._

 _everything there is_ _ **wrong**_ _._

…

 _they scoff,_

' _a vacker,' they say._

 _ **you're too pretty to do dirty work.**_

 _but can you prove them wrong?_

 _can you save fate?_

 _ **can you get the girl?**_

 _can you create_

 _ **a new image**_

 _for yourself?_

 _hmmm?_

 _yep, that's what i thought._

…

 _G_

 _O_

 _L_

 _D_

 _E_

 _N_

 _child,_

 _stop being oblivious._

 _ **break the chains you're held hostage in.**_

 _don't pretend that you don't know_

 _ **what we're talking about.**_

 _escape your golden prison._

 _ **save yourself.**_

 _you are not just a pretty boy._

 _ **you can be a hero.**_

 _{end}_


	5. b e a u t y

_word count: 409_

 _{note: i_ _ **do**_ _actually have proper grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.}_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

" _beauty is pain," they say,_

 _ **and boy, is that true**_

 _do they know what actually goes on_

 _I_

 _N_

 _S_

 _I_

 _D_

 _E_

 _that little head of yours?_

 _what really happens when the doors_

 _C  
L_

 _O_

 _S_

 _E_

 _and your private life starts_

 _getting_

 _ **T  
R  
A  
G  
I  
C**_

 _ **?**_

…

 _they know all your secrets,_

 _they're always watching you._

 _you think they love you,_

 _that you're adored,_

 _but haven't you witnessed the scorn?_

…

' _a vacker,' they gasp,_

' _ **surely not!'**_

 _oh, but yes,_

 _ **he betrayed you.**_

 _he's gone now._

 _a disgrace to your family!_

 _ **mmm, yes, a real shock.**_

…

 _you think beauty can cover you up_

 _that it can_

 _S  
W  
A  
L  
L  
O  
W_

 _the pain in your soul._

 _oh, but isn't that funny?_

 _ **you can't run from pain.**_

 _it will always find you._

…

 _B  
E  
A  
U  
T  
Y,_

 _only lies skin-deep._

 _you may be fair on the outside,_

 _but inside,_

 _ **you're barely holding on.**_

…

 _paint your face_

 _ **to take the pain away**_

 _wash away the betrayal_

 _with a makeup brush_

 _pretend to be tough_

 _ **when inside you're crumbling.**_

 _nothing can save you now._

…

 _and that boy you've liked_

 _for a thousand years_

 _only sees_ _ **her**_ _._

 _that's all he cares about,_

 _ **her, her, her.**_

 _not you._

 _ **her.**_

…

 _beauty isn't all there is to you,_

 _darling, that's obvious._

 _you can't cover up your scars._

 _ **they're too deep.**_

…

 _do you even know what goes on outside?_

 _or are you too busy in your_

 _dolled-up life?_

 _ **with your perfect clothes and face?**_

 _with your perfect family?_

 _ha-ha._

 _perfect family?_

 _ **yeah, right.**_

 _that's funny._

…

 _b_

 _e_

 _a_

 _u_

 _t_

 _y,_

 _cannot save you._

 _save yourself._

 _beauty_

 _ **isn't always the way out.**_

 _..._

 _fight your way out,_

 _find the secret door._

 _get out_

 _ **and see the real world.**_

 _a barbie doll life isn't all there is to see,_

 _find your own path,_

 _ **fight for yourself.**_

…

 _forget your brother,_

 _alvar, isn't it?_

 _he's not helpful._

 _ **just forget about it.**_

…

 _fight for your family,_

 _fight for_ _ **him.**_

 _fight for the life_

 _that you've never_

 _ **experienced.**_

…

 _you know outward beauty rots your inward self?_

 _that the better you look,_

 _the worse you feel?_

 _drop the brush._

 _ditch the glitter._

 _ **fight.**_

 _like a girl._

 _{end}_


	6. t e m p t a t i o n

_my english teacher made us write a freeverse poem_

 _and i was like, "*evil cackle*"_

 _word count: 261_

 _{note: i **do** actually have proper(ish) grammar. _

_this is just for the aesthetic.)_

 _~maddie~_

 _{begin}_

 _the temptation is too great,_

 _the pull too strong._

 _ **you know you can't control it,**_

 _and yet you still raise your arms._

 _..._

 _the water gurgles and sings,_

 _its arms wave and sway._

 _it continues its smooth dance,_

 _it's beautiful—_

 _ **but you can't tame it.**_

…

 _the water is your safe place,_

 _you find comfort in its darkness._

 _the water and your twin_

 _ **are all you have left.**_

…

 _you're strong,_

 _ **but not strong enough.**_

 _you're innocent,_

 _ **but not innocent enough.**_

 _you don't carry bitterness like your brother._

 _you're like the waves,_

 _carefree,_

 _calm,_

 _ **but out of control.**_

…

 _you can never tame it,_

 _you can never grasp_

 _its leash in your hand_

 _ **and wrangle it back.**_

…

 _ **you know you're weak.**_

 _you know you cannot control_

 _ **your lust for water**_ _._

 _Fintan has his fire,_

 _your brother has his shadows,_

 _but you have your water._

 _but like them all,_

 _ **you don't have control of it.**_

…

 _t-e-m-p-t-a-t-i-o-n,_

 _you reap what you seek,_

 _ **but it's a thousand times worse.**_

 _you don't have a tight grip._

 _ **you can't save your friends.**_

 _there's nothing you can do about it._

 _ **the waves will always rule.**_

…

 _tame it._

 _control it._

 _learn to resist temptation._

 _or else,_

 _dear Linh,_

 _ **the waves will consume you in it.**_

 _{end}_


	7. m i s f i t

_word count: 508_

 _[note: i do actually have proper(ish) grammar._

 _this is just for the aesthetic.]_

 _[begin]_

" _oh, you little cinnamon roll,"_

" _you smol, smol bean,"_

" _you're too innocent for the world,"_

 _ **well, that's what they think.**_

…

 _you're not as innocent as they say._

 _you've been through a lot,_

 _ **you could say you're not a normal kid.**_

 _you see, it's hard to be normal_

 _ **when you're a misfit.**_

…

 _misfit, misfit,_

 _i can spell it out for you,_

 _misfit, misfit,_

 _ **they don't know what you really can do.**_

…

 _don't forget about the ability restrictor,_

 _you made that with your hands,_

 _you ruined sophie's life with it,_

 _ **you did it all for recognition.**_

…

 _your parents are a bad match,_

" _shocking," "scandalous!" they cry,_

 _you can't think you can redeem your legacy_

 _ **by getting a councillor on your side.**_

…

 _you're right, the world isn't on your side,_

 _but maybe that's because_

 _ **you're not on its side either.**_

 _..._

 _stupid, naive boy,_

 _you'd do anything to be recognized._

" _ **i want to prove that i'm not useless,"**_

 _but, in a way, you are._

…

 _think of it this way:_

 _ **you can't be the hero.**_

 _you can't be the vacker_

 _and you can't be the prankster,_

 _ **you can't win sophie's heart**_ _._

…

 _silly, silly, boy,_

 _ **you've fallen too hard**_ _._

 _she doesn't understand,_

 _ **but neither do you**_ _._

 _love is for fools._

…

 _they say that you're a misfit,_

 _ **and yes, that is very true,**_

 _they say that you've got no talent,_

 _but no, that's not right._

…

" _misfit, misfit," they whisper in your ear,_

" _ **you'll never be one of us,"**_

 _but you simply reply,_

" _ **who cares?"**_

…

 _misfit, misfit,_

 _ **being a rebel isn't so bad,**_

 _you can be an outcast_

 _ **but still be recognized.**_

…

 _stop trying to become someone_

 _ **you'll never be,**_

 _stop trying to be the stereotypical hero_

 _ **stereotypes are stupid, break the stories' rules,**_

 _be the unexpected hero_

 _ **rewrite how people see you.**_

 _[and thus concludes the 'lost' series.]_

 _thank you all who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed. i love you all._

 **—**

i'd like to say something. just because you're different, because you're not popular, because you're not the prettiest, because you're not as smart, doesn't mean you can't change the world. you matter just as much as the others. just because you don't fit in doesn't mean that you're an outcast. let your voice be heard. we hear the word 'hero' and think of hercules, strong, muscular, ginormous men who slayed dragons and always got the girl. but heroes doesn't always have to slay dragons. you can be a hero and not be a hercules, heck, it doesn't matter! all i'm saying is that you are special, and that stereotypes have _nothing_ on you. be the unexpected hero. change the way society sees heroes. be the one who influences the world for good.

—maddie


End file.
